Don't Wake Me Up
by CharlieeRose
Summary: When Quinn wakes up with a hangover, all she wants is Rachel in her arms to make her feel better. To make her feel happy. One-shot. Based on Ed Sheeran's song, Wake Me Up.


**A/N: First story that I posted on here. An idea that has been bugging me after listening to Ed Sheeran's song, ****_Wake Me Up_****.**

**Disclaimer: I also unfortunately don't own Gleeor it's characters. All rights go to it's respective owners.**

The first thing she realizes when she wakes up is how sore her body feels.

Eyes still closed and her head throbbing. She doesn't want to open her eyes just yet because she knows the sunlight will come pouring in on her, giving her more of a headache than she already has.

Her memory and everything around her is foggy. She starts to try to think about where she is, how she got here and why she feels like she just got hit by a bus, but before she stimulates enough brain power to do so, she rolls over to the other side of the bed; With her eyes still closed, she feels a warm petite body next to her.

She knows this warm body from anywhere and sighs contently as she puts her arms around the smaller frame and hugs it tightly. She inhales and smiles as she smells the scent of coconuts – a scent that brings back thousands of memories through the course of the last four years of her life. She dips her head further into the smaller frames hair and kisses it softly.

She feels the petite body start to stir and her grip gets tighter – she doesn't want to lose this moment. Lose this comfort. Lose her home.

"Quinn?"

"Mhm," she mumbles as she rolls her fingers up and down the petite girls bare stomach.

She feels the petite body flip over to face her and small hands are on her bare back – slowly running up and down her spine and she feels more at ease in the moment than ever before.

It's moments and mornings like this that makes her want this life. The life where her heart is filled with love and adoration for one person and one person only. The life where her ring finger would be taken – as her heart. The life where she can have mornings like this – with these little moments that actually make her look forward to waking up. Because she swears up and down that there is no better way of waking up than if you are waking up to Rachel Berry.

Most people would disagree with that previous statement for a variety of reasons. Like the fact that Rachel is a morning person. She's the type of morning person that wants to be up at approximately 5:45 am so she can be out of the house a little after six to go running. Rachel is a big believer of the saying, "The early bird catches the worm", while Quinn is more of the type that likes to soak in as much sleep as she possibly can and still be quite the morning grump.

There are a variety of little things that Rachel does that drive people, even Quinn, crazy. Like her obsession with listening to Barbra Streisand or watching Disney movies. There was a time that Rachel made Quinn watch _Beauty & The Beast_ twelve times within one week. It was up until the point that Quinn had to buy her the DVD version because Rachel broke the VHS by overusing it. It drove Quinn crazy and she didn't understand how someone could watch the same movie so many times within one week without getting tired of it, but she soon realized after around the fourth time of watching it that Rachel just wants her own love story to sing about and her own fairytale to look back on. The next eight times watching _Beauty & The Beast_, Quinn watched Rachel instead. Her eyes never strayed from the brunette. She watched the way her brown eyes lit up in excitement when the movie started or the way she never failed to cry nearly every single time watching Belle and Beast slow dance in the ballroom while "Tale As Old As Time" plays softly in the back. That was the first moment she realized she was head over heels in love with Rachel Berry.

Quinn feels Rachels eyelashes flutter against her chest and they lay there in complete and utter silence. The only thing Quinn hears is her heart beating quietly and the soft breaths coming from Rachel. The sound of her cell phone alarm goes off and it wakes her up further out of her slumber.

As she turns over blindly to shut her alarm off, she opens her eyes and sees an empty side of the bed. The white sheet, blanket and pillow all looking untouched. Her heart breaks into disappointment as she realizes that it was just another drunken hopeless dream.

What was once her favorite part of the day, waking up to Rachel in her arms, is now something that depresses her every morning, waking up to an empty bed after hoping, praying and dreaming of Rachel throughout the night.

It is the same reoccurring dream that feels so realistic. The dream that reminds her of what she had and what made her happy. It is a dream that was once real but is now just a memory of her ex-girlfriend. These dreams are what keeps her going because it is the closest she has been to Rachel in months. She knows that she will get Rachel back. She is her home – the only comforting feeling she has ever had in her life, so that has to mean something, right? Soul mates, red string of fate, whatever you want to call it, that is what her and Rachel have – a connection and a bond that will one day be reunited.

But, for now there is a whole other day in front of her and as much as she hates to have to wake up and go on with her day without her, she's already looking forward to coming home and sleeping again because that is where she will be with her love, her home, her heart, her dream, her fairytale, Rachel Berry.


End file.
